Typically, a technology is known in which an image captured by a camera (i.e., a captured image) is divided into a plurality of areas, and an object (a target object such as a face that appears in the captured image) is detected by scanning each area in a time-shared manner.
However, in the conventional technology, when an image is divided into a large number of areas, the time required for the detection of an object also increases. That makes it difficult to meet the restrictions on processing time.